In existing spreadsheet applications, cell references in formulas and/or arguments in functions typically are represented in plain text. For example, a formula to add the value in a cell in column A, row 2 with a value in a cell located in column C, row 24 might be represented in a spreadsheet as A2+C24, with the “A2” and “C24” comprising plain text.